The Night Sky
by pachirisu
Summary: They have two days together. What will they do? Hilbert/Touya/Black and Hilda/Touko/White, ChessShipping


**The Night Sky**

The 7:30 Subway Train from Nimbasa to Nuvema left the city and headed towards it's first destination; Castelia City. A boy with cinnamon hair lay sprawled across two seats on his way home for the weekend. His name was Touya. At the age of 16, he had taken down Team Plasma, captured the Black Dragon and snatched the title of champion from under the nose of his best friend.

As the train pulled into Castelia Station, Touya pulled himself upright and onto one seat. This was the busiest stop on the route, and someone was sure to sit beside him. The automatic doors slid open, and many people got on, starting to fill up the free seats. Touya busied himself with a game of Angry Natu's on his Xtransceiver, unaware of the girl standing in the aisle.

"Touya!" she said, making the boy look up. His childhood friend was standing there, on the 7:30 train to Nuvema. Her chestnut hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes were framed by big eyelashes. Her short shorts and tight top showed off her figure.

"T-Touko! What are you doing here?!" he asked as she sat down in the seat beside him.

"Probably the same reason you are. Home for the weekend," she replied simply, fixing her pink baseball cap.

""Oh." He looked away for a moment, before fixing his gaze on the girl. "Maybe…maybe we could hang out?" he asked, his cheeks turning a light pink at the prospect of spending the weekend with her.

"I'd love that! I haven't seen you in ages, so we could do with a catch up!"

The train travelled on under the night sky.

"TOUKO!" Touya stood outside the girl's house, underneath her window. The rest of Nuvema town was already awake, so they couldn't complain about his yelling. Touko appeared at the window, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Touya… it's to early…"  
"It's 11:30! Not too early!" Touko sighed.

"Fine… I'll meet you on Route 1 in 10 minutes…" she said disappearing back into her room.

Half an hour later, Touko arrived out on Route 1, to an impatient Touya. Before he could complain, she cut in.

"What are we going to do today then?"  
"Well… I was thinking we could do all the things we did when we were younger."  
"Yes! What's first on the list?"

The two ran over the hills in Accumula Town, had a lunch in Striaton Restaurant, looked at the fossils in the Nacrene Museum, raced along the Skyarrow Bridge, and queued in line for Castelia Cones for an hour. Touya even convinced Touko to dance in front of the fountain, one of her favourite things to do when they were younger. By the tine they got back to Nuvema Town, it was dark.

The lights were off in their hometown, but neither Touya nor Touko were tired.

They lay in the grass, looking up at the night sky.

The next morning, it was Touko who woke Toyua up. He had fallen asleep on the ground, and she was forced to carry him back to his house. It wasn't her perfect fairytale under-the-stars encounter, but it would have to do. She threw bits of popcorn you to the window as a clue to where they were going. The boy dragged himself out of his bed, pulled on clean clothes and his hat, and headed outside.

"Let me guess… the cinema?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yup!" Touko skipped off happily before he had a chance to say anything. Arriving at the cinema, Touko immediately started looking at times and films.

"Didn't you plan this out before hand?" Touya asked.

"Nope~" she replied. After a debate about which movie to see, which resulted in Touya saying he's go to see whatever made Touko happy and Touko picking 'When Ruby met Sapphire'. Touya didn't like romcoms, but went along with it anyway. They bought popcorn and drinks, and headed towards the screen. Before going in, Touya grabbed Touko's arm.

"Touko… I need to tell you something."  
"Can't it wait… just tell me after, Touya."

After 2 hours of (in Touya's opinion) crap, they finally left the stuffy cinema and headed back to Nuvema Town.

"So, Touya, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Oh… I'll tell you later. Meet me outside at about 9, 'kay?"  
Touko nodded, and said goodbye to Touya.

'Man,' he thought, 'What have I got myself into?'

At precisely 9 o'clock, Touko made her way outside. The stars were twinkling above her as she lay down in the grass. Soon enough, Touya joined her. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"You'd better not fall asleep on me again Touya~" she joked. He was going to reply with some cheesy chat-up line, but decided against it.

"About the thing I was gonna ask you…" Touya sat up a bit, propping himself up on one elbow.

"T-Touko… I like you…" he said in a small voice. "R-really like you." Before he could say anything else, Touko sat straight up and gave the boy she had known forever a big hug. It wasn't the same sort of hug she usually gave people; it was full of love that she had for no one else. He sat, wrapped in this hug, breathing in Touko's cherry blossom perfume. She let go, but he kept one arm around her, as they looked up to Arceus.

She was the brightest star in his night sky.

**A/N: This is my OTP. I ship them so much. I also prefer Touko/Touya to Hilda/Hilbert. Review, you know the drill.**


End file.
